martha_speaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Food and Drink
Food! Now that's entertainment!--'''Martha on food.' Notable foods and drinks that have appeared in the series. Soup "''Good soup is your priority!"-'''Martha' In Martha Spins a Tale, Martha imagined the castle as smelling like soup. Alphabet Soup ''"Then she ate some alphabet soup and what happened was bizarre!"-'''Theme Song' Perhaps the most important soup on the show. Both the humans and Martha eat it, the latter eating it every day because that's how she can speak. Granny Flo owns a soup factory that makes two different kinds of soup: alphabet soup and corn soup, alphabet soup being the biggest business as twenty-six workers work, one assigned to make each letter. The slogan for Granny Flo's soup, designed by former owner Granny Elsie, is "Every letter in every can", however when Flo subtracted half the alphabet, she changed it to "letters in every can". However, Martha began to forget how to say those letters so Granny had to put the letters back in the soup. When Martha eats alphabet soup made in another country, she starts speaking the language and if she eats soup out of the can opened upside-down, she starts speaking in opposites. Corn Soup ''"Granny Flo's corn soup-the best cure for a hoarse throat there is"-'''Mariella' Also made by Granny Flo, Mariella Lorraine gave some to Helen when the latter had laryngitis because it allegedly was the best cure for sore throats. Number Soup ''"I love number soup"-'''Truman' Only mentioned in the game Truman's Word Play where the player has to sort the number and letter noodles into the right soup bowls. Truman says he loves it. Oodles of "O"s ''"You mean that soup with only "O"s in it?"-'''Martha' A soup with only "O"s in it, which became popular in Martha Blah Blah. Martha worried that if Granny's soup company went out of business, then she would have to eat this and speak only in "O"s. Pea Soup O.G. Kennelly is fond of pea soup and cooks it with a bunsen burner. However, both Helen and T.D. dislike it. Dog Food ''"One can of dog food and one can of soup-normal!"-'''T.D.' What all the dogs eat. In addition to steak and alphabet soup, this is Martha's favourite. It comes in three forms: mushed-up meat, kibble, and bone-shaped biscuits (the latter of which nearly always cheer up Martha and Skits if they are sad). While the dogs love it, the humans consider it unpleasant. During the events of The Puppy Tooth Fairy, Martha and Skits delivered doggie treats to puppies who had lost teeth, stating that dog food was the one thing all dogs liked. There is also a big bag of doggie kibble on hold for Helen's dogs, which Martha once attempted to open with her claws but she couldn't even make a hole in it. In Martha's Worst Best Day, T.D. and Truman noted that Martha had eaten one can of dog food and one can of soup and that was normal. In one of the online True Stories, Martha teaches people how to make a device to store dog kibble. In another, a clickable illustration shows Skits waiting for some dog treats to cook. In one of Martha's True Stories, she gave the recipe for Skits's favourite dog biscuits. At the end of Oh, Nooo!, Martha tried to teach Skits arithmetic by eating doggie biscuits and stating that she was "subtracting them and adding them to her belly". In the same episode, she was practicing speaking in 'O's and Helen erroneously thought she was asking for a biscuit. Martha noted that, while that was not her intention, she wouldn't turn down a biscuit. Water ''"How could he (Ralph) need more water already?"-'''Martha' Martha and Skits drink from a yellow bowl. Kitten drinks from a blue bowl. Water is also an ingredient in lemonade, and Martha and Skits tried to get the water to make lemonade from their bowl and the hose, but things got out of control. There's also the rain, the sea, and the lake but characters typically don't drink those. Martha also has a habit of drinking from the toilet, and after being locked in a hot car, Ruby drank a big drink of water. In Alice Twinkle Toes, Ronald Boxwood nearly knocks over a glass of water while playing with his fork. Burger Boy once recreated Dog Head Lake from mineral water. In Martha Runs the Store, Skits drank from a women's toilet in the store. Water is also an "ingredient" for mud. When Martha learned the word "ingredient", she stated that the ingredients for mud were water and dirt and the ingredients for "cinnamon mud toast" were water, dirt, cinnamon, and toast. In Martha's Duck Trouble, Ralph invited his friends over and lied that he was in the living room because he wanted water. Water is an ingredient in dog biscuits, too. Ice Cream "''It's not the ice cream, it's the principle of the whole thing!"-'''Truman' The Corner Shop sells a hundred different flavours of ice cream but not Milo Lee's favourite. Helen's favourite flavour of ice cream is strawberry, Alice's is Chocolate Banana Rama Supreme, and Martha's is vanilla. Truman used to think he disliked it before he'd tried it, causing Alice to try and force him to eat some, but he refused because he thought it would be giving in to "peer pressure". When she let him off, he finally ate some, deciding it was okay. Martha has eaten all kinds of ice cream except chocolate, which is bad for dogs. In Martha Changes Her Luck, there was a coincidence of an ice cream truck showing up when Helen snapped her fingers. T.D. thought they should make blue mango flavoured ice cream and Martha agreed, but the others thought that idea was gross. In Truman's Word Play, ice cream got melted into François's mouth. In T.D. Gets the Scoop, when Carolina stated she needed a scoop for her newspaper, Martha thought she meant a scoop of ice cream. In Martha Runs the Store, Skits tried to eat a sign that had two ice creams, thinking they were real. After T.D. got his throat operation, people gave him ice cream, leading him to believe ice cream was good luck, so Martha ate some to try and improve her luck. In Martha Takes a Stand, Alice and Helen were eating ice cream sundaes on the second day of Martha smelling bad. In Martha's Worst Best Day, there was a scoop of ice cream on top of Granddad Bernie's birthday pie. One of the True Stories featured on the show's official website features an "ice cream party". Meat ''"Meat is very fragrant to Martha"-'''Helen' Meat is an ingredient in dog food and cat food. Martha also often orders pizza with meat on. She likes it very much because dogs are carnivores. In the story that Truman wrote which focused on Martha and Skits as superheroes, they saved a truck of meat. Daniel Lorraine's character "Hector" in a play loved meat, but his love interest "Maria" (played by Mariella) was a vegetarian, as were her family for several generations. In Martha Smells, Helen describes meat as being "very fragrant to Martha" so they stopped at the butchers' shop to look for Martha. In "Dog Fight", Martha wanted Helen to give her a bit of her sandwich if she recited all the meats in reverse alphabetical order. Steak ''"Steaks don't come from trees; they come from--"-'''Truman' Martha's favourite food. Three dogs once stole three steaks from the butcher and gave it to Martha to frame her. It is also Bob's owner's favourite food, but Bob just plays with it. It is gathered in the game Martha's Steaks and guarded in the game Skits's Tricks. Mariella is seen eating steak for dinner in Too Much Martha. In "T.D. and the Steak Tree", Weaslegraft and Pablum swindled T.D. into thinking he'd bought a steak tree. In Martha Takes a Stand, Daniel read from a cookbook and noted maybe he would make some steak as an unidentified "she" (probably Martha, Mariella or Helen) wouldn't be able to resist it. In Dog Fight, Martha took the expression "What's your beef?" too literally. In one online True Story, steak is shown being measured, along with sausages. Chicken A man dressed up as a chicken drumstick sings The Nutrition Song. Martha also wants chicken on her pizza. Several live chickens live at C.K.'s Farm, but they don't get eaten. Helen also eats a chicken drumstick with her dinner in Too Much Martha. Before he ate the rock, Teddy thought that it might taste like chicken, but it didn't. Mary, Teddy's owner, noted that she doesn't leave chicken bones lying around because they can choke dogs. In Martha Treads the Boards, Daniel asked for chicken when playing his character "Hector". Bacon Martha loves bacon, but Grandma Lucille is known to dislike it. In Martha Makes Scents, O.G. invented a perfume that was odourless to humans but smelled of bacon to dogs. It led to several dogs running after Martha, who was sprayed with it, in an attempt to lick it off of her. Turkey ''"I love turkey!"-'''Martha' In "Dog Fight", Martha took the expression "talk turkey" too literally. Lemonade Mariella and Mrs Demson both know how to make "authentic" lemonade. Martha and Skits tried to make some for forty people in My Mother, the Dog but it didn't work out, so Mrs Demson and the police took over. Cake ''"It's not like the two of them to run off, especially if there's gonna be cake"-'''Helen' In the storybook Blue Mangoes, Gangoose McGee suggests making a cake out of blue mangoes. Alice Boxwood has also accidentally destroyed several of her birthday cakes out of klutziness. One of them, Nelson ate half of, but he got sick because he also ingested a candle. Skits also eats some cake in the game Truman's Word Play. In Martha Runs the Store, Daniel made a birthday cake for Mariella, which Helen noted the dogs usually try to eat. In Martha Bakes, Helen got sad over losing an art competition, leading Danny to buy a cake from the bakery and Martha and Skits to try to make a cake for Helen to cheer her up. Martha and Skits' cake was meant to be a big fancy one that Martha saw in a movie but it didn't work out as it got dusty from being mixed on the floor, so they ended up eating it while the Lorraines ate Danny's cake. Seafood ''"Mm, tuna fish!"'-Martha'' A person dressed up as a fish features in the nutrition song. Martha also ate tuna once, but Truman said that made her breath bad. She also likes squid, which blue mangoes are said to smell like. Helen hates the smell of squid when it's combined with the smell of old socks. When Martha was digging through Pablum and Weaselgraft's trash, she ate some tuna fish which she enjoyed. Cheese Blue mangoes (from the story) are said to taste like cheese. Cheese gets melted into a sandwich in the game Truman's Word Play, and then Skits eats a puddle of melted cheese. A person dressed as a cheese is featured in the Nutrition song. Milkshakes In the storybook Blue Mangoes, Gangoose McGee suggests making a blue shake. Helen, T.D., Truman, and Alice are seen drinking blue shakes in Ice Scream, albeit probably not made of blue mangoes. A man also sells grass-flavoured health shakes in Martha Gives Advice, after Martha said on the radio that grass was good for you. Pizza Martha sometimes orders pizza over the phone. She often requests they put a lot of meat on it. In the game Skits Cooks, Skits dreamt that he was a chef and made pizza for himself, Pops, Nelson, Jake and Professor Monkey. In "Martha Bakes", Martha ordered some pizza and asked the deliverer to put it on her bill, and while the deliverer was there, she enlisted his help opening the oven for her attempt at baking. After T.D. bathed in tomato juice, he noted he smelled like "dead frog pizza". In What's Bothering Bob?, Bob's owner ordered pizza for himself, Helen, Alice, T.D. and Truman while they were hiding in a tree from Bob. In Martha Spins a Tale, Martha imagined Daniel, Mariella and Jake dressed as the three bears ordering pizza and herself, dressed as "Goldie-Martha", eating the pizza, which was too hot and too much but she ate it anyway. Then, at the end of her story, she imagined the bears, herself, Alice (who she imagined as Sleeping Beauty's cousin Sleeping Clumsy), Nelson (who she imagined as breathing fire), Bob (who she imagined as a wolf), and T.D. (who she imagined as Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk) all eating the pizza. Burgers Martha likes burgers, and so do the Lorraine family. Martha once commented that "It's hard to order a burger without a "B" or an 'R'". The restaurant Burger Boy is specifically for burgers, plus fries and salad. It almost went out of business in Bye Bye, Burger Boy. The Big Burgertorium is also specifically for burgers, although it also has soda (and a playground). Martha doesn't like the smell or the taste of the burgers there. One little boy with face paint doesn't mind the smell but thinks the burgers they serve (or the one he ate at least) taste bad. In "Martha Smells", Pablum and Weaslegraft tried to make a plan to set a trap with a burger as bait to try and catch Martha. In "Quizmo", an online game featured on the show's official site, sometimes, a burger flies out of the tube when the player gets the right answer to a test question. Candy Martha believes candy has healing properties. In Martha in Charge, she orders thirty-six packs of assorted gumballs and other candy to cure Helen of her laryngitis. T.D. also once dressed as some candyfloss for Halloween. One time, T.D. was wondering how Granny Flo adds gum to her super suckers and imagined himself chasing her like a spy to find out and put it in The Carolina Town Crier. One time, Martha ate a three-month-old Easter egg. Butterscotch is named after a type of candy. Once, Martha and Skits smelled a piece of butterscotch candy that was covered in lint. In Martha's Dirty Habit, a commercial played for a certain type of chocolate fudge. Alice's uncle once gave her some candy, but it led to her getting cavities and being lectured about eating too much candy. In Therapy Dog, when Mrs Demson was in the hospital with her imaginary dog allergy, she had a bowl of hard candy. Sandwiches ''"Making a sandwich?"-'''Pablum'' T.D. calls sandwiches "frog slime" in his code because he ate them at age four after having his first swim in freshwater and thinking the silt was frog slime. A melted cheese sandwich features in the game Truman's Word Play. Alice also served Truman an egg sandwich in Truman and the Deep Blue Sea, but he wasn't hungry, leading it to be found by Martha in the trash can after he threw it away. Martha likes baloney sandwiches, even if they are mouldy. In Martha Changes Her Luck, Carolina was sitting at the table of the Lorraine household and eating a sandwich while Martha talked about being doomed. Then, Helen came in and also ate a sandwich (a peanut butter sandwich) and tried to share it with Martha, but Skits ate Martha's piece. In Helen's All Thumbs, Helen and Alice ate lettuce sandwiches on their lunch break. In Martha Smells, Pablum made himself a peanut butter sandwich, the smell of which attracted Martha, but Weaselgraft thought it was "unprofessional" and yelled at him. Later, Weaselgraft described the trash can Martha was hiding in as "full of Pablum's mouldy half-eaten sandwiches". In Martha Hears, Pablum tried to make another sandwich but his clinking knife gave him away. Hot Dogs "Holy hot dogs!"-'''Martha' (see also Sausages and Meat) The characters who went on the cruise in Truman and the Deep Blue Sea ate hot dogs. One of Martha and Skits's toys also looks like a hot-dog. In Martha Models, Skits dressed up as half-Frankenstein's-monster and half-hot-dog. In Skits Under the Weather, a hot dog fell from the hot dog stall and the seller let Skits eat it. Skits nearly ate it, but then he got scared away by thunder. In Martha Changes Her Luck, Martha questioned whether she was lucky or unlucky, after seeing a hot dog stall but then it started raining. In Martha Smells, Martha describes hot dogs as smelling like "animal intestines and pork rind". In Martha's Worst Best Day, when Helen was trying to find out why Martha was unwillingly talking in opposites, she stated that everything was normal except for the fact that Martha had gotten a new rubber happy hot dog toy that week. Truman and T.D. then investigated the toy's normality. In Dog Fight, Martha used "Holy hot dogs!" as an exclamation. Fruit Several foods and drinks in the series have fruit as ingredients and in Martha Smells, Helen and T.D. sniffed some fruit to see if that matched a scent Martha was describing over the phone. Apples A person dressed up as an apple features in the Nutrition song. There is an apple in Alice's packed lunch in Helen's All Thumbs. An apple core was also visible in Dr Pablum's trash. Apples are also an ingredient in apple pie, which Helen, Martha, Truman and T.D. enjoy. Mangoes Blue mangoes feature in the storybook Blue Mangoes. They have a runny interior, a wrinkled exterior, smell like squid wrapped up in old socks, and taste of cheese. Martha and T.D. wanted blue-mango-flavoured ice cream, but the others disagreed. Lemons Lemons are an ingredient in lemonade. When Martha and Skits tried to make some lemonade, they bit the juice out of the lemons, which they hated. Bananas ''"Eat the banana! Eat the banana!"-'''Ronald' In the nutrition song, one of the dancers is dressed as a banana. The word "Banana" is also in the name of Alice's favourite flavour of ice cream so that ice cream is more than likely to contain bananas. A banana skin is also seen discarded on the ground in Too Much Martha. In Martha Changes Her Luck, Jake walked into the kitchen, carrying a banana, but when he fell down he dropped it and Carolina stepped on it. When Helen is introduced to video games in Helen's All Thumbs, Ronald gives her the instruction "Eat the banana! Eat the banana!". In the same episode, Helen eats half of a banana at lunchtime. Oranges One of the dancers in the nutrition song is dressed as an orange. Pineapples One of the dancers in the nutrition song is dressed as a pineapple. Pineapples also made up Alice's castle cake she had on her fourth birthday at Burger Boy. Watermelon Watermelon helped made up Alice's fourth birthday cake. Rhubarb ''"Rhubarb, ugh"-'''Helen' Rhubarb was an ingredient in a pie that Helen and Martha tasted. They didn't like it. Tomatoes T.D. has a picture of a tomato on his shirt that was investigated in Tomato, You Say. Tomatoes are also seen with the Lorraine family's salad in Too Much Martha. Tomatoes are also an ingredient in the salads from Burger Boy. After T.D. learned to ride a bike, he got a fake bike from Burger Boy with a cherry tomato for its bell. In Martha Takes a Stand, T.D. was made to bathe in tomato juice, but he said it made him smell like a "dead-frog pizza". Ralph also likes tomatoes. Baby Food At breakfast, lunch and dinner time, Jake gets spoon-fed baby food by Mariella or Daniel. Sometimes he eats with his hands out of an orange bowl, but he's a messy eater. Martha eats what he spills. Cat Food Martha dislikes the cat food cans in Martha Runs the Store because she didn't like cats at the time. During that episode, Nelson hid behind the cat food section. Fruit Punch ''"This punch is watery"-'''Mrs Demson and Polly' Mrs Demson (and Polly, but she was probably copying) describe some fruit punch that was available in the Lorraines' basement party in Martha Puts Out the Lights as watery. Vegetables ''"It also says they (ducks) like vegetable trimmings"-'''Helen' Vegetable trimmings, along with snails and mealworms, are some of Ralph's favourite foods. Vegetable oil is an ingredient in Skits' favourite dog biscuits. Broccoli One of the dancers in the Nutrition song is dressed up as a broccoli. Burger Boy also serves broccoli in several of its few non-burger dishes. Potatoes ''"Pictures are useful as even kids who can't read know what they mean. But, a picture of a bowl of ice cream might look to someone like a picture of a bowl of mashed potatoes and they might think you're having a mashed potato party! Therefore, it's useful to include words to make your message clearer"-'''Martha' One of the dancers in the Nutrition song is dressed as a potato. The boy in the song was also eating potato chips. In Ice Scream, Helen, Martha, Truman, and T.D. tried to lead Alice to believe that Truman was eating ice cream by having him eat mashed potatoes in an ice cream cone. However, she got suspicious when Truman dropped it, but it didn't melt. In Alice Twinkle Toes, the Boxwood family were eating mashed potatoes, and Ronald was pretending his fork was Alice, but when he made it land in the mashed potatoes, he ended up with some on his face. Burger Boy sells sweet potato fries and the Burgertorium sells fries too. Burger Boy once made a map of Wagstaff City that had mashed potato mountains for Truman. In Martha Makes Scents, T.D. "extracted" one of Helen's potato chips to feed himself. Some fries were also seen in Pablum and Weaselgraft's trash. In an online "True Story" discussing ways to tell someone you're having an ice cream party, Martha says that drawings are useful as they can be understood by illiterate children, but a drawing of a bowl of ice cream could be misinterpreted as a drawing of a bowl of mashed potatoes and the receiver might think the sender is having a "potato party". Lettuce In Too Much Martha, the Lorraine family all ate salad for dinner, which contained lettuce. Lettuce is also an ingredient in Burger Boy's burgers and salads. In Martha's Duck Trouble, Helen fed Ralph some lettuce and then Ralph stole some out of the fridge. Cucumber After T.D. learned to ride a bike, he got given a fake bike from burger boy with cucumber for wheels. Celery The fake bike that T.D. got from Burger Boy after learning to ride a bike was made of mostly celery. In Martha's Duck Trouble, Ralph stole some celery out of the fridge. Cookies A boy is seen eating cookies in the intro of the nutrition song. Baby Jake also ate a cookie in Too Much Martha, and Martha licked the crumbs off his face. In Martha's Dirty Habit, Daniel fed Jake a cookie. Popcorn "''They have popcorn"-'''Helen on why the movie theatre is better than viewing movies at home.' Helen is seen eating popcorn out of a blue bowl in the kitchen while reading a magazine in Too Much Martha. Martha eats her leftovers. In Nurse Martha, Helen ate a bowl of popcorn while reading and shared it with her dogs. In Martha Changes Her Luck, Helen cited popcorn as a reason why going to the movies was better than watching them at home. Martha pointed out that the Lorraines (and possibly Carolina) had popcorn at home. In Martha Smells, Martha smelt some popcorn when she was in he crate in Weaselgraft's car, which was in a trash can by the hot dog store. Bread Bread is an ingredient in sandwiches, burgers, cinnamon toast, and hot dogs. A dancer dressed as a loaf of bread appears in the nutrition song. In Too Much Martha, the Lorraine family were eating bread rolls. Sausages "''Sausages don't swim"-'''Martha' Many dogs enjoy sausages, likely because the majority of them contain meat. Martha can recognise the sausages the Come On Inn makes, even on someone else's breath, by smell. In Martha Fails the Course, when Martha was either too big or too clumsy for the majority of the sports equipment, Francois called her a "clumsy sausage". In the online True Story "How Do You Measure Up?", some sausages, along with steak, get weighed on a scale. Grass While not exactly a food (don't you try to eat it), dogs do sometimes eat it as it tastes nice and Martha believes it to have medicinal properties. On her show, she advised feeding it to hospital patients and putting it into milkshakes. Skits also believes it has medicinal properties and once wondered if it would cure Helen's laryngitis, but by then Martha had realised that grass doesn't work on people. In Martha Makes Scents, Helen considered making a perfume of grass, but noted that Martha mainly eats grass instead of smelling it. Yoghurt There is a yoghurt shop in Wagstaff City. One time, Helen's yoghurt went missing from her school lunch. In Martha Makes Scents, T.D. complained that the bacon-flavoured perfume went up his nose and made his yoghurt taste of bacon. Martha thought that sounded yummy. In Truman's Brother, T.D. got himself some yoghurt, calling it "yo". Soda Danny drinks a soda in Bye Bye, Burger Boy. In the same episode, an empty soda cup is seen discarded on a table and a waitress is seen serving a large soda but she drops it and several sodas also get served. Martha says that the Burgertorium has enough soda to drown a dinosaur. Avocadoes One time, Burger Boy recreated Flea Island out of avocado. Doughnuts In Martha's Steamed!, Ruby accidentally locked herself in a car because she smelt doughnuts in there. In Helen's All Thumbs, during lunchtime, T.D. eats a doughnut. Dinner Rolls In T.D. Gets the Scoop, Martha and Skits smell a half-eaten dinner roll on the street. Coffee "''Put down that coffee!!"-'''Voiceover' In Martha Runs the Store, a security guard poured himself some coffee but was intimidated by a voiceover telling him to put it down and ended up jolting in surprise and spilling it on himself. Pasta In Helen's All Thumbs, the Lorraines were eating spaghetti on Helen's first night of gaming. In Dog Fight, the Lorraines also ate spaghetti. Ice Pops In the heatwave in Skits Under the Weather, Helen eats an orange ice pop. In Martha's Dirty Habit, Helen, Carolina, and Truman were eating ice pops. The girls both had green pops with purple stripes but Truman had a yellow ice pop with orange stripes. Cinnamon Toast ''"And the ingredients for cinnamon toast are, well, cinnamon and toast"-'''Martha' When Martha learned the word "ingredient", she noted that the ingredients for cinnamon toast were cinnamon and toast and the ingredients for "cinnamon mud toast" were water, dirt, cinnamon, and toast. Peanuts ''"You're just after the peanut butter-"'T.D.'' C.K. grows peanuts on his farm. In Martha Gopher Broke, he set a trap for a gopher which contained peanut butter, but Martha had to be on a leash so she didn't eat it. Peanut butter is also eaten in sandwiches in Martha Smells, Martha Hears and Martha Changes Her Luck. Chilli ''"I hope everyone's ready for some of my special "welcome back" leftover chilli!"-'''Daniel'' In Martha Takes a Stand, Daniel served some chilli to his family and asked Mariella to guess what the secret ingredient was. She eventually found out it was cinnamon. The next day, he heated up the leftovers as a "welcome back" present. Pie "Okay, that's it. You've tried every pie in the store"-'''Baker' In Martha's Worst Best Day, Truman and T.D. were sniffing apple pie in a bakery so they could experience it without paying. Helen and Martha sampled some and liked it but due to Martha being forced to talk in opposites, she said she didn't. They then sampled some more but Martha was forced to talk in opposites so she said "No" to all the ones she and Helen liked and "Yes" to all the ones they disliked. They then ate double pumpkin pie, which Martha liked. Grandpa Bernie also got pie on his birthday. In Martha Spins a Tale, Martha imagines herself eating apple pie that was meant to be for "Little Red Riding-Helen"'s grandma. In the online game Quizmo, cream pies fly onto the screen sometimes as a response to right answers. Cereal In Martha's Worst Best Day, Daniel and Mariella Lorraine were eating cereal and Daniel accidentally poured orange juice on his. Cream ''"Martha, what do you think of the cream?"-'''Helen' Martha ate some cream in Martha's Worst Best Day and disliked it but due to being forced to talk in opposites, she was forced to say it was great. Milk In Truman's Brother, Helen defined the word "similar" by saying that both glasses of liquid were milk but one of them was chocolate. Milk is an ingredient in cake. In Martha Bakes, Skits took a carton of milk out of the Lorraines' fridge in order to make a cake. Mushrooms In Martha's Duck Trouble, Helen fed Ralph some mushrooms. Porridge ''"I wouldn't eat hot, lumpy porridge on any day!"-'''T.D.''' In "Martha Spins a Tale", Martha imagines the three bears eating pizza instead of porridge as "who would want to eat hot, lumpy porridge on a sweltering hot day?" T.D said that he wouldn't eat hot, lumpy porridge on any day.Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Articles Needing Pictures